


The Painful Truth

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, SSHG - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: Ronald Weasley finally figures it out...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Painful Truth (collaboration)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282630) by Art work by Jenidralph. 



> This drabble from 2012 was inspired by Jenidralph's lovely artwork which is posted at LiveJournal's GS100 community. http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/1579419.html

Just beyond the opened window, Hermione pressed her lips against his scarred throat and inhaled deeply.

“I’ve missed you, Severus.”

He pulled away slightly to gaze at her lovely face framed by her wild hair, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Reaching into the pocket of his frock coat, he pulled out a single deep crimson rose.

Ron blanched as the scene before him played out in painful realization. The unanswered owls and refused dinner invitations all suddenly made sense…yet made no sense at all. Ron slumped down in a crumpled heap, clutching the bouquet and wept pitifully.


End file.
